


Sky

by Alithea



Category: into the woods
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about the color of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

Pink, red-orange, and black with the long shadow of the giant. That was the color of the sky when she died. He placed her body in the footprint that had been left behind, and wept like she was his own mother. She was not. I watched him, and then I grabbed him, incensed by his pitiful wailing. I grabbed the boy to face, what I already knew, would be laughable justice.

Purple and blue, black with the giant's passing shadow. That was the color of the sky when she died. And _no one_ could muster a word of comfort as my heart turned to ash before them. My rage would know no relief, and I should have made good my promise. Destroyed the boy myself, and offered his lifeless body to the monster ravaging the land.

Red, black and dotted with white lights as I found the will to make one last wish come true, my wish. One last plea to the ghost of my mother, who failed as miserably as I did to keep her child safe from the _nice_ people of the world.

Yellow-orange dawn, drifting to blue as I stood on a hill looking down on the ruins of the kingdom. Out of the woods, and alone. But... not alone. She was there too. Not dead, but dazed, and covered in the dust of a shallow grave. She pondered her options. She considered what she wished. Then she held out her hand and said, "Running away...Let's do it."


End file.
